Krusty, der TV-Star
Krusty, der TV-Star ist die 22. und letzte Episode der vierten Staffel. Sie wurde zum ersten Mal am 13. Mai 1993 zum ersten Mal in den USA ausgestrahlt. Eine neue Show mit einer Puppe namens Gabbo feiert in Springfield Premiere und stellt sich dem Wettbewerb mit Krustys Show. Zusammenfassung Krusty, der allseits beliebte Fernseh-Clown, hat Konkurrenz bekommen. Gabbo stiehlt Krusty zur selben Sendezeit auf einem anderen Kanal die Show. Als Krusty daraufhin seinen Job verliert, beschließen seine Fans Lisa und Bart Simpson, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Sie organisieren ein Prominenten-Special, um Krusty ein Comeback zu ermöglichen. Bart und Lisa beweisen, was man alles erreichen kann, wenn man etwas nur richtig will. Krusty ist gerührt von soviel Treue. Charaktere * Kent Brockman * Rainier Wolfcastle * Lurleen Lumpkin * Capital-City-Knalltüte * Shauna * Barry White * Troy McClure * Homer Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Charles Montgomery Burns * Waylon Smithers * Timothy Lovejoy Jr. * Jasper Beardley * Abraham Jebediah Simpson * Marge Simpson * Maggie Simpson * Snowball II * Gabbo * Arthur Crandall * Herschel Krustofski * Pedro Chespirito * Milhouse van Houten * Nelson Muntz * Joe Quimby * Melvin Van Horne * Lois Pennycandy * Tina Ballerina * Mr. Teeny * Johnny Carson * Knecht Ruprecht * Asa * Bette Middler * Snake Jailbird * Hugh Hefner * Morris Szyslak * Barney Gumble * Scott Christian * Apu Nahasapeemapetilon * Clancy Wiggum * Julius Hibbert Running Gags *Barts "Ay Caramba!": Als Gabbo "Ich bin so ein richtiger Tunichtgut!" sagt und Bart dadurch bewusst wird, dass dieser Amerika im Sturm erobern könnte. Musik Gabbo singt den Song 'I can do the Hully-Gully; I can imitate Vin Scully!'. Asa singt Die alte graue Stute mit herunter gelassenen Hosen. *Send in the Clowns - Glynis Johns (1973): Dargeboten wird dieses Stück von Krusty und Sideshow Mel. Give it Away - Red Hot Chili Peppers (1991) - Sie bieten es in Krustys Show dar. *Good night ladies - Johnny singt es während er mit dem Auto jongliert. *Peter und der Wolf - Sergei Sergejewitsch Prokofjew (1936) - Hugh Hefner spielt es auf den Gläsern. *Wind beneath my Wings - Roger Whittaker (1982) - Bette Midler singt ihre 88er Coverversion mit Krusty in seiner Comeback-Show. *Simpsons Theme - Johnny Carson spielt es auf dem Akkordeon. Anspielungen *The Hollywood Squares - Springfield hat einen Ableger der Show. *Barry White – Er spielt beim Kastenspiel mit. *Greta Garbo – Mr. Burns hält Gabbo für sie. *Clark Gable, Olympische Spiele – Krusty hat unter anderem Clark Gable oder die Special Olympics überlebt. *Ray Jay Johnson **Er war mal der Assistent von Krusty. Gabbo hat ihn für sich gewonnen. *Sigfried und Roy – Sie kommen bei Johnny Carson zu Besuch. *Melrose Place - Krusty spricht für die Serie vor. *Steve Allen - In der OV hat Krusty von ihm einen Telefonscherz geklaut. *Eddie Murphy - In der DV hat Krusty von ihm einen Telefonscherz geklaut. *Ed Sullivan – Krusty sagt, er wäre genauso abgestürzt. *Fox – Krusty erwähnt, dass Luke Perry ein berühmter Fernsehstar bei Fox ist. *People – Luke Perry ist auf dem Titelbild der „Peep-Hole“. *Elizabeth Taylor – Sie lehnt ab, in der Show aufzutreten. *Rocky – Krusty trainiert, indem er auf ein großes Stück Rindfleisch haut. *Prominente, die in Krustys Comebackshow auftreten: **Johnny Carson ***Krusty besucht ihn zuhause. ***In der Show jongliert er mit Autos. **Luke Perry ***Er ist Krustys Halbbruder. In einer Probe führt er Kunststücke mit Luftballons auf. ***In der Show wird er aus einer Kanone geschossen. **Bette Midler ***Lisa und Bart reden mit ihr, während sie Umweltverschmutzer umbringt. ***In der Show singt sie ein Duett mit Krusty. **Hugh Hefner ***Bart besucht ihn auf seinem Anwesen. ***In der Show spielt er auf Gläsern Peter und der Wolf. **Red Hot Chilli Peppers ***Sie spielen in Moes Bar. ***In der Show singen sie Give it Away. *Emmy – Krusty hätte einen für seine Sendung verdient. en:Krusty Gets Kancelled es:Krusty Gets Kancelled fr:Krusty, le retour pl:Krusty Gets Kancelled pt:Krusty sai do ar Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 4